


羔羊

by Lilimarine



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *洛里安和洛斯里克，他们本应拥有更加美满的人生*个人理解的魂学
Relationships: Lorian Elder Prince/Lothric Younger Prince
Kudos: 8





	羔羊

洛里安脸上的伤口非常可怕，即使是他，也不会为了不伤害他兄弟的感情而否认这一点。洛斯里克的眼睛隐藏在风帽下面，他用骨瘦嶙峋的手在洛里安头部周围缠绕包扎，亚麻布很快就被血浸透。洛里安感觉到他兄弟的手一如既往的冰冷，但这温度安慰了他，比起恶魔王子的兽爪散发出的高热，洛斯里克的指尖就像是祭司们用来疗伤的圣水化成了更加熟悉的实体，甚至不需要祝福就能让他的伤口愈合。

他的兄弟包扎完了，坐到他床边，轻声开了口。现在，可能我才是那个更英俊的人。他习惯性地伸出手想抚摸哥哥的长发，却只摸到了绷带和血。

这让洛里安露出了笑容。他们还剃掉了我的头发，洛斯里克，连恶魔的火焰都没能烧掉的头发，被祭祀们刮得光秃秃的。

没关系，哥哥，伤口会愈合，头发会再长出来。洛斯里克的指尖开始发出奇迹的光芒，但他的兄长阻止了他。不使用他兄弟的奇迹，他在一段时间里都无法重回战场，他们就能够多留在彼此身边一小会儿，尽管洛里安不知道下一次王国的情形是否还能允许他这样做。

***  
战争造成的伤口是一回事，但这……完全是另外一回事，洛里安。他们的乳母说。第一次，是洛里安倚靠着他的弟弟蹒跚着起来迎接艾玛。哦，我的孩子，你都做了些什么？

洛里安只能发出几个嘶哑的音节。他都做了些什么？他让他挚爱的兄弟洛斯里克第一次不用再虚弱不堪，可以从终年的床榻上站起来拥抱他。洛里安非常希望其他所有人都能看到洛斯里克的真正价值，能看到他的奇迹和魔法天赋，以及他所目睹的超越火焰的愿景。

至少艾玛会站在他们那边。即使她也期望着王子的献身，期待着他的兄弟沐浴火焰，洛里安依然感谢她的付出，感谢她尽其所能地把他们父亲的疯狂隔绝在他们兄弟的床榻之外。

洛里安永远不会承认看到他的父亲被关在城堡的庭院深处让他松了一口气，也永远不会承认他担心有一天或许他不得不向面前这个摇晃圣铃的妇人举起他的剑。她应该将一切做得更早些，在王室将可怖的法术加给与他分享一个生命的兄弟之前。艾玛常说王子是她最耀眼的光芒，难道她希望看到这光芒最后仍不免于灰烬涂地的命运吗。

他无声地向艾玛保证他依然拥有完好的视力和听力，也有他的智慧和忠诚，甚至剑术也如从前一样高妙。但艾玛不会明白他们在火焰里看到了什么。

现在她正在吟唱熟悉的圣典，小时候她给他们念过的。艾玛讲述的故事和兄长征战的传奇，在他的兄弟被允许进入大书库之前，就是洛斯里克的全部世界。他的兄弟，这个一直被囚禁在城堡顶端的年轻王子，曾因他们的话语燃起过无限的想象，那些攻城掠地的骑士，那些空中巨吼的飞龙，那些烧红的剑身浸到水中发出的啪啪声响，那些流淌在他诅咒血脉里的太阳国度的奇景，而正是因为这份血脉注定了他一生什么地方都看不到，在知晓自己必死的命运之后，陪伴他兄弟孤寂童年的只剩下遍布在大书库的祭祀们阅读的书籍中如虫的符号，他们念诵时发出的声音，以及征战归来的兄长。  
当他们一起在大书库学习时，洛里安想象他的兄弟能在卷轴中里寻找到使他们获得片刻平静安定的魔法和奇迹，或许洛斯里克的确学到过，但生命始终不愿赐予他使用它们的机会，一次都不。

***  
现在，我要你想一想火焰，洛里安，火焰并不创造热而是散发热，热和火是同样的东西，但是在火焰成为灰烬的过程中却越来越薄弱，它的光明渐行渐失，直到成为一种黏稠浑浊的东西，就像一只溶解后没有形状的蜡烛，或者说。那张已经看不出人形的嘴巴古怪地一扭。成为你兄弟的结局？

他们的老师向他们展示火焰熊熊燃起的时刻，整个世界都在他面前颠倒了。

他的兄弟在火焰的焚烧中尖叫，如此大声，以至于洛里安的耳朵都在响，他只能在尖叫声失去力气，变成柔软浓重的抽泣时试图跃入火中抱住他的兄弟。洛斯里克就在那里，像往常一样近在咫尺，但这次洛里安触碰到他的时候，他们互依互靠，灵魂透过光的闪烁，翻滚着涌向彼此，他们克制住恐惧，沿自身向火焰的下方看去，深海尽入其中交叉缠绕，他们感觉自己已被世界脱去，万火归一。

啊，他怎么能制止他的灵魂，不向他兄弟的灵魂接触？不去亲吻彼此苦痛的嘴？他们吻到了羽毛、卷轴和灰烬的坟，被他人所造，被他人所忘，火焰从他们的头颅里狂饮他们生命的浆液，缠绕他们的意识，将他们未发芽的幸福之树烧尽，火焰永不满足，开怀不已。

除了阴暗的荣耀之外，你的兄弟再也看不到任何东西，他会超越精神的王国，你的兄弟洛斯里克会闭起瞳孔凝视，他会成为火焰本身，他会通过火焰的途径来完成他的旅程，解开诸神手上缠绕的绳结，又或是把它缠得更紧？我知道他会将如何，因为我看见过隐藏在火焰深处的深海，它正在上升，它渴求生命，它不求献身也不求焚烧。

他们最后只用一块红布来祭奠我，棺材是空的。等那时候来到，他们也会把你兄弟的衣袍交与你手，那时风帽上的柔软黄金不会衬着死者的头发而发亮，因为你的兄弟，他的死会被称作另外一种生。

当晚在洛斯里克的床前他久久伫立，感受到他兄弟施加在他手上的轻微的压力，然后他摘掉王冠，在令人眩晕的黑暗中最后一次站立得住，倾听他兄弟因火焰的呼唤而发出的沸腾翻滚的诅咒。

我亲爱的哥哥，愿我们出来担当我们的罪名，愿我们的祈祷反成为罪，愿我们的年日短少，愿别人得我们的职分，愿我们的后人断绝，愿我们祖先诸神的罪孽被纪念，愿我们母亲的罪过不被涂抹，愿他们的名号断绝于世，归于无有。

洛里安复述洛斯里克吐出的每一句话，等不再有咒诅的字词以气流的模样从那张青白的嘴唇里流出，一切重归寂静时，他最后一次祈祷，祈祷他兄弟的诅咒得应验。

***  
王室从未放弃说服他，他需要为王国带来一个继承人，他和他的兄弟不能让诸神的血脉断绝。

过来，洛里安。他的母亲，他的新娘告诉他。我是最年长的一个，现在，我成了最后一个。她用手指抚摸他的头发，和母亲不同，他和他兄弟的头发生来就是灰白色，象征着初始之王的血脉。不要为我担心，洛里安，至少我不用再看着自己的孩子走入火焰，像那些为了连结我父亲的火焰而死的灰烬一样。她看着他，平静下隐藏着最深的绝望。我并不想取代洛斯里克，我知道你爱你的兄弟，我们都只是在尽自己的职责，请允许我这样说，我的孩子，我的王子，我的丈夫，我们必须让火焰继续燃烧。

他从为他准备好的婚床上离开，前往他和他兄弟日日相同的床榻，洛斯里克卧在床上等待着，他温柔地摆弄他兄长的盔甲，最终让它掉落在地上，只剩下一件束腰外衣。他们在潮湿的热气中感受对方，带着极乐躺在整个世界正中，欲望飞溅出焦渴的嘴边，沉酣的身体流向交缠的手指。

两张床榻都通向他的坟墓，但在他兄弟的床铺上他能拥有一把易碎的幸福钥匙，不会有任何低诉：这一切都是空虚。

***  
当又一个灰烬前来尝试的时候，太可悲了，洛里安几乎笑了起来。  
那人注视着自己走向消亡，却还想毫无意义地描绘它抽搐的模样。在临死者的哀吟辗转消失之后，他的兄弟离开床榻，他们永远的安息之所，将看视的目光投向灰烬留下的破碎的灵魂，仿佛那游魂的渴望他也深有同感，将包藏的苦痛，麻痹的苦痛揭开，那里有心愿沉睡，如黑暗的流水中恬静的玫瑰。

他想起自己曾经倚靠着他的兄弟蹒跚而行，那时洛斯里克紧搂住他的臂膀，像现在搂住他因为一次次复生而僵硬的脖颈一样用力，让他感到安慰。他的兄弟能够在战场上亲吻他的宝剑，他的哥哥，将他从死亡线上拉起，尽管每一次都离它更近。他们用纠结扭曲的手，强健有力的手，最后一次击打火焰，试图将水面升起。他们呼出的气息，在光与影的斗争中渐渐消散。现在他们要远去了，在这里，从生命手中，在既不曾领受痛苦也不曾获得幸福的人面前，留下他们相融的灵魂。


End file.
